


yes?

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Kenny's soulmark is in Japanese. To his mind, it makes perfect sense he go there to study.Unfortunately for him it's one of the most common fucking words in the Japanese language.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	yes?

Kenny loves Japan. He really does. He loves how different Tokyo is from Winnipeg, despite the comforting familiarity of a big city. He loves the bustle of Japanese conversation, which he's understanding more and more of every day. He loves his new roommate, who became his best friend instantly, when Kenny learned he and Nak had extremely similar senses of humor. 

"This is what I'm telling you, man." Nak jabs his chopsticks in Kenny's direction. "There's no reason for you to be in this dry spell! I mean - you have twice as many options as most people!"

"It's not that easy!" Kenny rolled his eyes. "And, jeez. Dry spell is generous. It implies I was ever getting laid." Kenny's experiences mostly consisted of a very embarrassing over the pants handjob he got on the bus once from his then-girlfriend, who broke up with him the very next day. It wasn't a glowing track record. 

"Is too that easy." 

"I barely even know any Japanese, you've heard me talk! I'm as fluent as a toddler."

"That's charming," Nak challenged. "Play up the clueless foreigner bit! It's cute."

Kenny sighed. "Man, I wish you weren't straight." 

Nak patted his shoulder comfortingly. "If I liked men, you would be a catch."

Kenny shook his head, abandoning his half eaten dinner and standing. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Call me if you get lost."

The streets outside the student apartments were crowded with other people Kenny's age. He moved among them freely, trying to blend in. It was not particularly easy to blend in anywhere when you were six feet tall and had bright yellow hair, so he got a few looks, and a couple girls even winked at him. Kenny blushed and carried on past them.

He was lost. 

Goddamnit. Kenny was too embarrassed to call Nakazawa again. He tapped the next person who wasn't standing with a group of friends on the shoulder. "Er, sumimasen?" 

The man turned around, seeming surprised at Kenny's - everything, looking him up and down. He was pretty. If Kenny was more fluent, he may have flirted with him. "Hai?"

"Ah - lost? I'm lost. I live in student housing?" Kenny had memorized the sentence, and it came out a jumble in his thick, clumsy Japanese. 

The man nodded and said something about student housing. "Ibushi Kota." He bowed his head slightly. 

Kenny nodded. "Right! Kenny Omega! It's very nice to meet you." Kenny's palms were sweaty and he sounded like the Duolingo robot voice. 

Kota started walking. He stopped after a few places and looked back at Kenny. Kenny got the idea and started to follow. 

"Exchange?" Kota asked. He spoke slowly and clearly, which Kenny appreciated. 

"Yes! Yes, exchange. I'm from Canada." He smiled. 

"Canada…" Kota paused, clearly trying to think of something about Canada to say. "Are you warm here?"

Kenny had to laugh, because it was such an earnest question and caught him completely off guard. "It is warm, yes."

Kota nodded slowly. They walked in companionable silence to the perimeter of the student housing. Kota seemed perfectly comfortable with it. Kenny was scrambling for something cool and interesting to say, desperately wanting to impress him. 

"Student housing." Kota gestured to the buildings. 

"Student housing," Kenny agreed. "Thank you very much, Ibushi-san."

"I can walk you to your door?" 

Kenny perked up. "I would love that!" 

Nakazawa, the bastard, spotted Kota when Kenny came in and waved to him. "Kenny, you met a boy! Finally!" He winked. Kenny's face went red and he resolutely ignored Nak as he spoke with Kota in Japanese too fast for Kenny to really parse. 

"He likes you," Nak teased when he closed the door. 

"What? Shut up. How do you know?" 

Nak proudly shoved a sheet of paper into Kenny's chest from the notepad they kept by the door. Kenny read it over.

It was a fucking phone number. 


End file.
